


A Way to Make You Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the apocalypse and Ellis has a nightmare. What better way to forget it than some lovin' from Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Criticism is welcome.

_Ellis ran through the woods with no gun or other weapon in sight. Looking behind him he saw 3 special infected following him. Not just any special infected either._

_His teammates._

_Rochelle, as a Spitter, spit an acid patch right in front of him. Since Ellis wasn't paying attention, he fell right into it, screaming as the acid burned through his clothes and onto his skin._

_Nick, as a Smoker, wrapped his tounge around Ellis, keeping him from escaping. The pain unbearable as the tounge tightened, barely allowing him oxygen._

_Coach, as a Boomer, puked bile onto him, making nearby infected swarm around him. They tore at his flesh, tearing him apart, and Ellis could feel the blood leaving his body. He could do nothing to stop it knowing..._

_It was his fault._

"Ellis!" Nick yelled from on top of him. 

Said man screamed, tearing his eyes open, gasping for breath. It was just a dream. Ellis stared at the man above him.Not a Smoker.

  He panted, grabbing a hold of Nick. He started to calm down, no longer screaming or thrashing. 

"You with me, Overalls?" The gambler asked, looking at Ellis with genuine concern.

The younger man nodded.

"Good. What the hell was that?" Ellis refused to answer, to even speak.

Nick sighed moving back to straddle the mechanic. As soon as Ellis felt the hands leave his shoulders he sat up. He took time to examine his surroundings.

He was in his room, in the house he shared with Nick. Said gambler was straddling him, making Ellis blushed as their groins pressed together.

Nick seemed to notice the blush and smirked, pressing his hips to Ellis' more. 

"Come on, Cowboy. Talk to me." He said.

Ellis gasped, gripping his sheets. Nick kept trying to get him to talk as he trailed his hands over Ellis' body. 

Getting to the bottom of his shirt, Nick pulled it off, revealing old scars from the dumb things Ellis did with that buddy of his, and some recent scars from their time in the apocalypse. 

Nick groaned, making Ellis lie down again, so he could kiss each and every one of them. Ellis squirmed feeling Nick's lips (and occasionally his tounge) all over his chest. 

"Still not talking?" Nick asked. Getting no answer he shrugged. "We can keep going." 

Ellis moaned uncontrollably when Nick's hands found his nipples. Rubbing, and some times teasing them with his tounge. 

The younger boy reached for the gambler's shirt, pulling it off. He could feel his hard cock pressing against his sleep pants. Coincidentally he chose not to wear boxers that night. 

As if reading the others mind, Nick moved one of his hands down, and fondled him though the sleep pants. Ellis bucked up against his hand. 

"What is it Ellis? Do you want more?" To emphasise his point he squeezed the hard cock it his hand. "Or should I stop?" He teased removing his hand.

Ellis whined at the loss.

"Talk to me." Nick coaxed making the other wimper. 

"N-need more!" He cried. 

"Your wish is my command." Nick smirked. 

Ellis moaned as he felt Nick pull down his pants and grab his cock. 

"Naughty boy." He said seeing Ellis without boxers. 

Nick moved down Ellis' body. Kissing and sucking at the exposed skin until he was level with the others hard length. 

He licked from base to tip and all at once took him into his mouth sucking hard. Ellis cried out and thread his fingers through Nick's hair.

When Nick starting bobbing his head up and down Ellis moaned uncontrollably, calling out the others name. Nick hummed sending vibrations up the younger man's cock. Ellis felt his orgasm coming fast and tried pulling Nick off.

Said gambler just bat the hands away and sucked harder. Ellis tensed, and came with a cry of the other's name.Nick swallowed the young mechanic's seed with a satisfied smirk. 

"Still remember that nightmare?" He asked when Ellis' breathing went back to normal. 

Ellis could do nothing, but shake his head. He hadn't realized he'd dozed off until Nick was tapping his cheek gently. 

 

"This ain't over yet Cowboy. I'm just getting started. Besides...we have all night." He said kissing Ellis, the taste of his essence still lingering on the other's tounge. 


End file.
